Cats, Vampires, And Aliens, Oh My!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Title says it all!


**Written by guestsurprise, who owns the idea of Ultimate Whampire, Cassie, Gena, and Aleu. I only own Rachel and the Grant and Jocklin Mansions, which guestsurprise used with my permission. I also only take credit for posting this for guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cats, Vampires, and Aliens, Oh My!<strong>

Cassie and Aleu were exploring the mansion while Gena and Rachel were gone. They both were getting used to the idea of aliens. While Aleu went to the guest room to grab her backpack, Cassie went to get her brush from Rachel's room. She walked into the big room but didn't see her brush. However, she saw a huge bed.

"I can't help it! I just have to jump on this thing just once!" Cassie laughed as she belly flopped on the bed! She, however, landed on something a little hard!

"Oomph!" Someone grunted. Cassie was rubbing her head and she saw a cat-like creature emerge from under the covers. He was handsome and had stripes on his face like a cat and orange-like eyes.

"Ow! That was most unpleasant," he whined as he rubbed his back. He suddenly noticed that someone was in the room with him and quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at Cassie. She shrieked and backed up until she fell backwards off the bed. He quickly looked over the side of the bed and saw that she was a young girl. He powered down his gun and put it back in its place and looked over to her again. He felt terrible for scaring her and tried to introduce himself.

"Hey! Are you alright? I'm sorry! I thought you were an intruder! I'm Rook." He asked as he put his hand down to help her up. Cassie, however, was moving at the speed of lightning and jumped to her feet before you can say "run."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M OUTTA HERE!" She screamed as she took off towards the door. Rook jumped up even faster and was right behind her.

"Wait! Please! It was a misunderstanding!" He pleaded as he chased her. He knew Rachel talked about another young girl coming to the mansion but he had not met her yet.

"This must be Cassie…" Rook thought as he saw her run down the hallway.

Cassie ran into the kitchen and saw Aleu eating some applesauce.

"Hey Cass, what's-"

"Aleu! Aleu! Run! There is a cat with a gun!"

"Huh?" Before Cassie could explain, Rook burst into the kitchen and the only thing keeping Cassie from him was the kitchen table. He looked at her with determined eyes.

"You must be Cassie…please don't be afraid…I didn't mean to scare you…I thought you were an intruder….come here…" He calmly stated as he tried to reach over the table. Cassie stepped back and when he saw she had nowhere to go he leaped over the table! Cassie took this moment to bolt with everything that was in her. But Rook was faster…he pounced on her and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMM!" Cassie yelped as she struggled in Rook's grip but he only pulled her closer to him. Aleu saw what happened and went to help Cassie when suddenly something dropped in front of her. It was Vamps (Ultimate Whampire); even though they already met, she still felt afraid of his large fangs and black mask. He smirked and came closer to her and she tried to slowly back up when he reached out to her and she stepped on Rook's leg. This caused Rook to loosen his grip a bit and Cassie managed to get loose and run outside with Rook hot on her trail, calling her to come back. Aleu took this opportunity to run outside too! Even though Cassie and Aleu took different paths, they still met up near the same place…the neighbor's barn. Cassie was the first to run and try to hide in the haystack on the ground and Aleu climbed in the hay loft. Rook and Vamps both got a glimpse of where each girl went. They winked at each other and went after their targets. Rook quietly crawled near the hay stack.

"Cassie…Cassie I know you're in there….please don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you…. Please come out and talk to me," Rook cooed as he placed his hand in the hay stack and tried to find where Cassie was.

"N-No! Stay back! How do I know you're not just trying to get me!"

"I'm Rachel's fiancée. She told me about you." All he heard was an uncertain moan from Cassie. Suddenly, Rook got a mischievous look in his eye. Cassie could see it a little from her hiding spot.

"Alright…if you won't come out then I will come in after you," He chuckled as he crawled in and started feeling around for Cassie. She felt him gently touch her leg and before she could back out, he grabbed her and held her close to his chest and started tickling her stomach and waist.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT! LEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I will only release you if you stop running from me!" Rook laughed as he pinned her on her back and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS ROOOOOHOOOOOOK! Lehehehehehehehehehehehet mehehehehehehe gohohohohohohohoho!"

"You promise to talk to me Cassie?" he cooed.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! HOLY LORD! YEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSSSS!"

Rook let her go and hugged her. She hugged him back and they had a small conversation.

"I'm sorry for running away Rook. I know it's your job to protect the mansion. I walked into the wrong room! That's why I couldn't find my brush," Cassie laughed.

"It's alright Cassie! I understand, I'm just happy you are no longer afraid of me. Now, I am sure that…" Before he could finish, they heard a scream. Rook turned quickly, but he calmed down when he saw Vamps on his hands and knees on the hay loft as he cornered Aleu. Aleu tried to call Cassie over, but when Vamps let out a playful growl she squeaked and disappeared further back in the hayloft. Vamps looked over his shoulder and winked at Rook before he kicked down the ladder leading up to the hayloft. Now, Aleu could not get back down! The only way down was Vamps since he could fly or jump. Rook let out a hearty laugh and he turned to a very confused Cassie.

"It's alright Cassie! Vamps won't hurt her. Why don't we get some cookies from the mansion and wait for them to come in? I have a movie we can watch too," he offered, trying to gain more of her trust. He picked her up and playfully poked her stomach. Cassie giggled and hugged his neck again and she could have sworn that she heard a purring sound.

"Of course Rook! Let's go!" She laughed, very happy she met a new friend. Little did she know, she still had another friend she was going to meet.

* * *

><p>Back at the hayloft, Aleu was scrambling trying to find a way down when she heard Vamps laughing deviously.<p>

"There is no other way down Aleu…I am the only way down…" He purred and smirked at her as he laid down on his stomach and saw her looking for a way down. Just then, out the window, she saw Four Arms walking past. She smirked at Vamps, and he sat up quickly knowing she was going to try something desperate.

"Aleu…what are you thinking?" He asked as he moved towards her slowly, with a smirk on his face.

"FOUR ARMS! CATCH ME!" She smirked as she smiled a quick smile at Vamps as she jumped out the window and Four Arms caught her. Vamps wasn't afraid because he knew they were not that far up even if she did jump with no one there. In other words, either way he knew she would not be hurt. Vamps pouted and looked out the window and saw that Four Arms caught her. She thanked Four Arms and took off running. Vamps watched as she landed on the ground and flew down by Four Arms for a moment.

"Hey! Why did you let her go?" He pouted with Four Arms. He wasn't serious though.

"Hey, I didn't know you were trying to get her!" Four Arms laughed. Vamps just smirked and nudged his buddy.

"Well, I have some work to do…" Vamps winked and flew off in the same direction as Aleu. She made it to the house and ran up to her room. She locked the door and she could feel her heart pounding. She closed her eyes, and then she sat with her back to the door.

"My back still hurts from running that fast...I need a vacation for sure…" she held her back and slowly got to her feet. She walked towards her bed when she saw Vamps lying on her bed on his stomach. He had gotten in through her window!

"What took you so long, Aleu?" He cooed smoothly as he cocked an eyebrow. She jumped and tried to get to the door but he used his telekinesis to lock it! She couldn't get out!

"Let me out of here! Vamps! I…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Because at that moment she felt a scarf wrap around her legs and started pulling her towards the bed. She tried to claw at the floor but he kept using his telekinesis to bring her to him.

"Ah, ah, ah…come here Aleu…don't keep me waiting…" He chuckled as he pulled her closer. Once she was close enough he pulled her on the bed and pinned her underneath him.

"AAHHHHHH! Let me go! Let me go!" She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aleu…Aleu calm down…I am not gonna bite you…well, I won't bite you hard…" He smirked. Just then, he noticed her rubbing her back.

"Aleu…your back is hurting you…let me help you…" Vamps cooed as he turned her over and rubbed her back to get the pain out. She let out a few groans of pleasure as he rubbed the knots out. He chuckled a little at her moans and then he gently pinched her sides to get the knots out. She giggled and started moving under him.

"Vamps! STOHOHOHOP! Gehehehet up!" She giggled. But she was stuck on her stomach with a strong Vladat on her back. She reached back and sent her nails up his stomach and he let out a deep chuckle. He started tickling her back, getting her to release her fear. Suddenly, Cassie walked in. She saw Vamps and stared in shock. His teeth and fangs were still pretty creepy to her too. Just then Aleu heard her name being called, she tried to get up but Vamps suddenly got really close to her ear, he knew she still was getting used to him.

"We will continue this later Aleu…" he cooed. She gasped and blushed a deep red and bounced him a little.

"(giggle) Ok, Vahaamps…but I have to go…they're calling me," she looked over her shoulder and gave him a shy smile, her voice still giggling from his tickles. He didn't move. "Vahamps…c'mon get up!"

Finally, Vamps let her up and chuckled as he saw her hasten out of the room. Cassie tried to go too, but the door instantly shut tight and locked on its own! Cassie stood frozen, staring at the closed door in front of her until she heard a deep chuckle and then footsteps coming behind her.

"Cassie…" Cassie didn't turn around. "Caaaaaaaaaaaaassie…" the deep voiced cooed again. She knew Vamps was closing in as his voice got closer and closer. So she did something desperate, she turned around fast and tried to run around him, but he instantly jumped back in front of her and threw her on the bed gently. She gasped when she saw him in front of her…large teeth and claws stretching out. Her eyes doubled in horror as he reached down towards her neck.

"HELP! He's going to bite me!" Cassie screamed. Vamps just kept her arms and legs pinned with his own and gently gave her a fatherly nuzzle on the neck. He purposefully went for her neck because this was the only way to truly earn her trust. Vampires are known to bite on the neck so if she let him touch her neck, that was a sign she truly trusted him.

"Shh…Cassie, easy…I'm Whampire's brother…I won't hurt you…come here…" He coaxed as he kept nuzzling her neck. Cassie whimpered a little, but Vamps continued to gently nuzzle her neck. Once he felt her tension slowly leave, he gave her a slight, harmless bite. This startled her but it was part of her learning to trust him.

"Vamps! Don't hurt me!" Cassie said, starting to feel worried, but he quickly shushed her and started caressing her cheek. He gently wiped the sweat from her face and stroked her on the head.

"Trust me…it's alright, little one. You have to show me that you truly trust me…shh...relax." Just then he gave another small harmless bite. Cassie didn't flinch; at that moment Vamps knew she truly trusted and that he would not harm her. He then gave her a small kiss on the cheek and let her go. Cassie slowly sat up and smiled softly at Vamps. He cradled her gently to his chest and she hugged him back, realizing he would not eat her. She knew if he was dangerous he would have hurt her by now. She accidentally brushed her fingers across his stomach and he started laughing.

"C-Cassie…watch those little fingers, young one…" he chuckled. Suddenly Cassie pounced and straddled his stomach as she tickled under his arms and his abs. He started squirming and laughing so much that tears started to form. Cassie tried to get up but he pulled his knees up behind her so she couldn't move. He locked both of her wrists in one of his large hands and she looked down to see him wiggle his eyebrows at her and wink before he dug his free hand into her stomach. She tried to get up, but she was trapped. She was sitting on Vamps' stomach and could not get away!

"VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed hysterically!

"Hmmmm…let me think on that…" he winked as he leaned up and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS!" After a few minutes, he saw her struggling was getting weaker. He picked her up and cradled her. She hugged his neck and then they looked at each other.

"Ready to go downstairs, my dear?" He asked as he wiped her tickle tears from her face. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and carried her downstairs. Rachel, Rook, Aleu, and Gena were sitting on the sofa getting ready to watch a movie. Rachel looked over and smiled softly; she laughed a little noticing how sweaty both of them looked.

"Whoa…what happened…looks like you both got into a large tickle fight!" Rachel laughed softly.

"Yes, I met all kinds of friends today!" Cassie said as she hugged Vamps and smiled at Rook. "I met all kinds of awesome aliens!"

"And Vampires…" Vamps growled playfully as he playfully pretended to bite Cassie's neck, making her squeal with laughter.

"And Cats…" Rook growled playfully as he started tickling Cassie too, making her laugh even harder and hug them both.

"Oh my!" Rachel laughed!

* * *

><p><strong>To guestsurprise: This is an awesome story. I was wondering if you'd let me borrow Ultimate Whampire and Cassie for a story I have in mind.<strong>

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
